


The Dazzling Light in Your Eyes

by rcfitz13



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Confessions, Crushes, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcfitz13/pseuds/rcfitz13
Summary: Yeosang would be perfectly happy never having to speak with other human beings, sadly his roommate and childhood best friend Wooyoung does not feel the same way. When Wooyoung drags Yeosang into a play to get with his crush, Yeosang meets Park Seonghwa, one of the most flawless human beings he had ever seen. Add a couple of shots and peer pressure into the mix, who knows what could happen.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Dazzling Light in Your Eyes

It was a Friday night and Yeosang could hear the chaos outside of the dorms as everyone got ready to go clubbing like they were getting a grade for it. Yeosang always listened to the sounds of an almost naughty excitement as college freshmen ironically prayed to God that their fake id would get past the guards. He listened as girls screamed and complemented one another in a tone that Yeosang could never tell if it was genuine or not. Yeosang enjoyed this from his position on the couch, cuddled under a blanket for a night of movies and popcorn. It was a routine, the perfect way to wind down after a long week of classes, and Yeosang loved it.

Just as Yeosang was getting into the perfect position that fit his body just right with the lumpy couch that had probably been there for decades, he heard the lock in the door twist and Yeosang sighed, Wooyoung was home. Wooyoung and Yeosang had been friends since middle school, deciding to continue on to college together, and eventually rooming together. Yeosang loved Wooyoung because he could be himself. He didn’t have to hide his drone collection in the back of his closet. Yeosang could use his real sense of humor with Wooyoung, mostly consisting of roasting the younger and everyone else around them.

The one thing that drove Yeosang crazy about Wooyoung was that his friend was really fucking social. He loved going out and meeting new people. His winding down would be going to a bar with friends, drinking until it was a challenge to convince campus security that they were sober. And if Wooyoung had to be social, so did Yeosang.

“Oh, Yeosanggggggggggg,” Wooyoung called in a tone that Yeosang has come to fear. It was a tone the younger only used when he wanted something, something that Yeosang wouldn’t particularly like. And it was a Friday night, which could only mean one thing.

“Whatever you are going to ask me the answer is no,” Yeosang declared, refusing to make eye contact with his roommate as he continued to stare at their shared television. He could hear Wooyoung sigh heavily as he closed their door, but it didn’t sound like defeat, more like preparation.

“But you don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Wooyoung pouted, moving to sit in front of the television, forcing Yeosang to look at his puppy dog eyes. But Yeosang was unfazed.

“It is Friday night, I’m assuming you want me to go out and be social,” Yeosang guessed, knowing he was correct with one look at Wooyoung, his eyes sparkling.

“Please Yeosang! San from my theatre class asked me to come out to the club with him and his friends. You know I’ve had a crush on him since the first week of classes,” Wooyoung whined. Ah, Choi San. Yeosang had never met San in person, only knowing him through Wooyoung’s lovestruck rants and stalker snapchats Wooyoung would send of San to Yeosang, rather than actually paying attention in class. It was almost sweet to see Wooyoung gush over his crush. Almost.

“Then go out with him. I don’t know what this has to do with me,” Yeosang deadpanned, causing the pout that consumed his roommate’s face to deepen. Yeosang could secretly feel himself cracking at the pout, but he couldn’t let Wooyoung know that.

“He told me to bring friends if I wanted to. I don’t want San to think I’m a loser,” Wooyoung pouted, scooting closer to Yeosang so that their faces were less than a foot apart. 

“But you are a loser Wooyoung,” Yeosang said with a fake pettiness to his tone, obviously mocking the younger.

“Please Yeosang. I’ll fly drones with you on Sunday,” Wooyoung offered. This offer shocked Yeosang. He only pulled this card out when he was desperate. Yeosang groaned as he felt the last bit of his will against Wooyoung crack.

“Ugh, fine. But only because I want to see this San guy in person. Maybe if you two get together then you won’t be trying to drag me out all the time,” Yeosang decided, defeat evident in his tone. Wooyoung shot up, jumping up and down in a victory dance.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I’m going to go pick out my outfit. San said we should meet him at the club in an hour, so we need to get ready,” Wooyoung explained before rushing over to his closet to get ready. Yeosang was a lot slower and getting up to get dressed, assuming Wooyoung wasn’t going to let him out in the baggy sweatshirt and basketball shorts he was currently sporting.

Before Yeosang could even make it over to his closet, Wooyoung beckoned him over. “I know you and I know you don’t have any proper clubbing outfits in your closet. Let me pick out your outfit,” Wooyoung declared. Yeosang sighed heavily before sitting on Wooyoung’s bed, already regretting agreeing to go out. It took almost a minute before Wooyoung threw clothes at him, before turning back around to begin picking out his own outfit.

Yeosang began putting on the clothes, sighing at how tight everything seemed to be. He was going to complain, but then Yeosang caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised at how good he looked. The first thing you notice is the red button-up, complimenting Yeosang’s smooth pale skin. Under the button up was a white v-neck that dipped low enough to show off his collarbones and pecs all in one. The v-neck was french tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans that fit his legs perfectly for not being his own.

“Damn Sangie, who knew getting you out of sweatpants would make you look this good,” Wooyoung complimented, causing Yeosang to turn back around to face his roommate. Wooyoung styled himself in a cropped loose-knit sweater and a pair of low-rise, light wash jeans that looked as though they were only being held together by a few threads. The look was both sweet and sexy, perfectly matching the man wearing it.

“You too Wooyoungie,” Yeosang praised, a hint of teasing with the nickname.

…………………………….

Yeosang immediately regretted coming out once they entered that chaotically loud club, not even the knowledge of how good he looked, helping with his annoyance. Wooyoung was too busy looking for San, switching between his phone and the club itself, to notice the frown plastered on his roommate's face.

“Okay, so San said they reserved a booth in the back corner of the club. So let's go, Wooyoung said, shouting over the blaring music before beginning to push his way into the crowd. Yeosang followed the best he could, trying not to suffocate from the smell of cheap body sprays and sexual desperation oozing off the people on the dance floor. After what felt like forever, Yeosang was tugged out of the thick of the crowd and noticed circular booths lining the wall of the club, the music seeming quieter over here as the people sitting seemed to be conversing without having to use their entire diaphragm.

Yeosang followed Wooyoung over to the booth on the farthest right, finding it was the farthest away from the speakers and the crowd. He could feel Wooyoung getting nervous as they approached the booth, Yeosang silently cooed at how cute Wooyoung was, getting nervous over going out with a crush. Upon their arrival, a man sitting at the booth stood, walking over to greet them. Yeosang immediately recognized him as the oh-so-famous Choi San.

“Hey Wooyoung, I’m so glad you could make it, and you brought a friend,” San greeted cheerfully, flashing them a bright smile. San smiled with his whole face, showing the faintest hint of an eye smile. Yeosang could practically feel Wooyoung melting next to him, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Uh yeah. This is Yeosang. He is my roommate, but we have been friends forever,” Wooyoung introduced him, rambling slightly due to his nerves. San flashed him a smile before looping an arm around Wooyoung and walking him over to the booth. Once they got to the group, Yeosang noticed there were three others sitting in the booth.

Two were sitting close together. They both seemed very tall and handsome. The one on the left was dressed like he rolled out of the movie Grease. He wore a white scoop neck with a leather jacket that had Yeosang sweating just at the thought of wearing it. He also had platinum blonde hair with dark brown roots. His arm was draped around a red-head who was just wearing a white button-up and jeans tucked into his Tim boots. The third one was sitting a little away from them. This third man was absolutely gorgeous. He didn’t seem as tall as the other two, but still taller than Yeosang and Wooyoung. His black undercut styled to one side showed up his sharp features, that were a stark contrast against his soft and gentle eyes. He wore a plaid sleeveless sweater and a simple pair of dark wash skinny jeans, but it was near-perfection.

“Gang, we have new meat. This is Wooyoung, the guy from my theatre class that I told you about,” San said, gesturing to Wooyoung with the hand that wasn’t already clinging to his shoulder. The statement seemed to make Wooyoung blush at the idea that he was talked about. “And this is his friend Yeosang,” San introduced Yeosang.

All three men waved hello before introducing themselves.

“I’m Yunho,” Grease boy said flashing a dopey smile.

“I’m Mingi, Yunho’s boyfriend,” the red-head said, as though them clinging to each other like their life depended on it didn’t make that abundantly clear.

“And I’m Seonghwa. It is nice to meet you,” the sexy one said, making eye contact with Yeosang before turning to San.

San had Wooyoung sit next to him before gesturing for Yeosang to sit next to Seonghwa. Yeosang hesitated before Seonghwa scooted over, making room for him. Yeosang hadn’t planned to leave Wooyoung’s side all night, but apparently plans changed. Once Yeosang sat down, Seonghwa silently offered him a shot.

“What is it?” Yeosang asked, cautiously taking the drink as every club horror story he had read online ran through his head.

“Sprite and Vodka. I promise I didn’t spike it or anything,” Seonghwa promised, as though he read Yeosang’s thoughts. Against his better judgment, Yeosang downed the shot, coughing slightly at the slight burn that the vodka left at the back of his throat.

“Thanks,” Yeosang said, trying not to seem like a newbie to drinking, choking down more coughing.

“Yeah, Yunho’s dad owns this bar so we always get free drinks when we come with him. Almost makes it worth having to witness this,” Seonghwa joked, gesturing to the part of the booth Yunho and Mingi were occupying. There was more than enough room for personal space, but Yunho and Mingi were still touching from head to toe, constantly brushing against one another and whispering into each other’s ears like they were sharing secrets.

“So do the four of you hang out a lot?” Yeosang asked, trying to make conversation.

“There is usually two more, Hongjoong and Jongho, but neither of them could make it tonight,” Seonghwa clarified before taking another shot. There was a slight disappointment in Yeosang’s mind at the thought of two more, wondering if one of them was a boyfriend of Mr. Sexy.

“Hongjoong and Jongho?” Yeosang questioned.

“Yeah, they usually hang with us but they couldn’t make it tonight. Jongho is performing with the choir at the basketball game and Hongjoong is stuck in his head composing a song. He is the type that will obsess over something until it is finished,” Seonghwa explained, a fondness in his tone. That fondness bummed Yeosang slightly, it was a tone he would expect someone to use when talking about their lover. Seonghwa was probably romantically involved with Hongjoong, and for some reason that annoyed the younger.

Suddenly Yeosang needed another shot. He grabbed a glass from the table and threw it back, still hating the burn of the vodka. Yeosang could feel the warmness beginning to drip into his stomach and dispersing, settling his entire body into a comfortable warmth.

Seonghwa and Yeosang eventually fell into an easy conversation. Seonghwa talked about his Disney movie collection and how his nickname was Angry Bird. Yeosang told Seonghwa about his love for skateboarding and drones, even agreeing to teach Seonghwa how to skateboard at a later date. It was one of the most natural conversations Yeosang had ever had, usually having to force himself to talk to people that weren’t Wooyoung, making the conversation feel artificial and fake from his side. He wasn’t sure if it was heart of the vodka talking, but Yeosang could feel himself falling for the man sitting in front of him.

After being at the club for almost an hour, Yeosang noticed movement from across the booth. Wooyoung was standing beckoning San to the dancefloor. Wooyoung held out his hand, and with a bright smile, San took his hand and allowed himself to get dragged to the end of the dancefloor. The couple didn’t allow themselves to get fully plunged into the crowd, making it so they were still in full view from the booth.

“Your friend is fucked,” Yeosang declared, looking at Seonghwa with daring eyes.

“What do you mean?” Seonghwa asked, obviously confused. Yeosang had to remind himself that only Wooyoung was used to his bluntness and that he had to be more gentle around newcomers, so that he didn’t scare them away.

“Wooyoung’s face gets him part of the way into someone’s heart, or pants. But his dancing brings him the rest of the way. Apparently the way he can move his body is entrancing. He compares himself to a siren,” Yeosang joked, getting a soft chuckle from Seonghwa as they both watched the couple.

Wooyoung and San were already pressed against one another, Wooyoung’s back facing his crush. Yeosang wanted to burst out laughing at how Wooyoung balanced on the balls of his feet, making himself the perfect height for his ass to rub against San’s front with every movement. Yeosang could practically see the lust rolling off both of their bodies from his seat. San had both of his hands wandering Wooyoung’s body, moving from gripping his thighs to rubbing soft skin on his stomach that peaked out from under his crop top.

“I think San can hold his own. He is like a demon on the dancefloor. Your friend is in for quite a treat,” Seonghwa counted with a slight tsk. Yeosang noticed that San’s whole persona seemed to change. His soft and kind eyes matching his bright smile were intense as they watched the boy practically grinding on him to the shitty remix of a BTS song that was being played on full blast.

“San and Wooyoung don’t need to have all the fun. Come on guys let’s dance,” Yunho whined, dragging Mingi up with him.

“Looks like we are dancing,” Seonghwa sighed in defeat before standing up and holding out his hand to help Yeosang up. Yeosang took it, much like San did, with a delicate pink blush painting his cheeks. Seonghwa walked him out to the dancefloor so that they aren’t far from where the other two couples are standing.

Yunho and Mingi were already pressed against one another, but in a much more romantic way than Wooyoung and San. They were facing one another, both of Yunho’s hands pressed gently into the small of the red-heads back while Mingi clung to the taller’s neck. Some might have thought, just by looking at the two of them, that they were anywhere but a raving club. They looked like they were at their own wedding dancing to an IU song as she sang them into their own little forever. Yeosang was actually touched by the sight of it.

Yeosang and Seonghwa eventually got into their own groove on the dancefloor, loosely clinging to one another in a similar manner to Yunho and Mingi, occasionally breaking apart when Seonghwa would show off his ‘wicked dance moves’ that accentuated his hips to the point that Yeosang was enchanted by them. They slowly pulled each other closer and closer, trying to talk over the blaring music, until their bodies were pressed against one another.

Yeosang could smell Seonghwa with how close he was. He could smell his lavender shampoo from his black hair mixed with a forest-like smell that reminded Yeosang of pine trees right after it rained. Yeosang couldn’t get enough of it, having to resist pressing his face into Seonghwa’s shirt to drown in the scent.

“Sangieeeee,” Yeosang heard a familiar voice in the background, but he couldn’t identify it right away, still tipsy from the booze and forest smell.

“Hey guys,” Seonghwa responded for him, nudging Yeosang slightly, probably thinking that he just didn’t hear them over the music. Yeosang turned around, slightly frustrated at the interruption, coming face to face with Wooyoung. Wooyoung looked small, sinking into San’s embrace from behind like he wanted to be nowhere else but there. 

“San invited us to come back to his place to continue the party. I know I said we wouldn’t be out long, but will you please come?” Wooyoung pleaded, pulling off his most dramatic puppy dog eyes to date, partnered with his signature pout. Usually, Yeosang would be immune to this, already hardened from a night of forced socialization and annoying college kids. But those times didn’t have Park Seonghwa as part of the package.

“I would be okay with that,” Yeosang agreed cooly, not wanting to come off as too eager to continue hanging out with them.

“Sweet, Hongjoong and Jongho said they would meet us there so you guys will get to meet the rest of the gang,” San added. Hongjoong. It took a minute for Yeosang to remember where he had heard that name before. Before he remembered that Hongjoong was the one Seonghwa talked about, where his eyes shone so bright that it nearly blinded Yeosang. Suddenly the high he was on dropped in an instant, thankfully no one noticed, yet.

………………………

It wasn’t thirty minutes later when they were pulling into the driveway. San explained on the way that the six of them had decided to rent a house together rather than live on campus. Everyone got out of the car, but Yeosang made sure he was at the back of the herd, the alcohol in his system not allowing him to see reason, leaving a sour taste in his mouth as they entered the home.

Yeosang’s rational mind hated that he already felt contempt towards someone whom he had never met. Hongjoong had done nothing wrong, hell, if they were together Yeosang is the one who was bad since he had spent the past hour rubbing against Seonghwa on the dancefloor, trying to memorize his scent. As they walked into the home, he noticed that it was impeccably clean, Yeosang remembering Seonghwa mentioning that he was a slight clean freak.

Once they got into the main room, Yeosang noticed the two unfamiliar faces. One was younger looking but was well built, looking like he could snap someone in half with a snap of his fingers. It was almost ironic, how that strength could be held by someone with such a babyface, something the man had obviously tried to hide with a dark and edgy black color for his hair. The other had harsher features in his face, everything from his eyes to his lips were prominent on his face, giving it such an intensity. Despite this, he had a small frame, practically being eaten alive by the cushions of the large sectional, almost as if he leaned back, he would fall through the crack between the cushions. Yeosang wondered which one was Hongjoong.

“Alright guys, we have visitors, so we need to be civil,” San announced to the newcomers. Both men on the couch eyed Wooyoung, who was comfortably under San’s arm, being protected from the world; and Yeosang, who was standing in the middle of the room and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

“If they survived you and Mingi, I think they’ll be fine,” the one with the baby face bit back with a light-hearted teasing tone. Mingi pretended to be physically hit by that insult, Yunho whisking to his rescue dramatically with a goofy smile on his face, pretending to be in a cheesy k-drama Yeosang’s mother might have watched. 

“I’ll ignore that rude comment for the sake of not murdering you in front of guests. Anyways this is Wooyoung and Yeosang. They were hanging out at the club with us and we decided to bring the party here,” San introduced once again, gesturing to each of them as he announced their name.

“I’m Jongho,” the one with the baby face said, bowing slightly and making eye contact with both of them.

“I’m Hongjoong. Nice to meet you guys,” the other one said. Yeosang eyed Hongjoong, almost like he was sizing him up.

“I was thinking we should play a game. Like truth or dare,” Mingi suggested before pulling Yunho to come to sit on the end of the sectional with him. They went into a similar position as when Yeosang first saw them at the booth like that was their natural position.

“Sounds fun,” Wooyoung complied, allowing San to drag him to the couch, sitting between Mingi and San. This just left Seonghwa and Yeosang standing. Seonghwa walked over to the sectional to sit by Hongjoong before beckoning Yeosang to sit on his other side. Yeosang did so, feeling for the first time that night that he wanted to go home.

Yunho grabbed an empty wine bottle, spinning it on the coffee table to decide who was going to go first. It landed on Mingi, who then spun the bottle to see who’s fate he was going to tamper with. It landed on Jongho.

“Truth or dare?” Mingi asked, a slight evil glint in his eye.

“Dare,” Jongho said confidently, puffing out his chest slightly to show how tough he was. It reminded Yeosang of when a small boy is told they get to be the man of the house, it was very endearing.

“I dare you to try and break the pineapple in the fridge,” Mingi practically yells. Everyone else bursts out with a mixture of laughing and screaming, egging on Mingi’s dare. This left both Wooyoung and Yeosang both amused and confused, obviously left out of some inside joke.

“Jongho can break an apple in half while belting out high notes at perfect pitch. It is quite the party trick,” Yeosang shivers as Seonghwa’s lips brush against the shell of his ear, whispering the information into his ear with such a soft voice you would have thought it was his darkest secret. Yeosang felt himself turning a bright red color at the gesture, trying to not allow his body to react to Seonghwa being that close to him.

“Thanks. The reaction makes a lot more sense,” Yeosang jokes, focused way more on turning his face back to normal rather than making sure there was a light-hearted humor in his tone.

Seonghwa looked like he was going to say something else, but before he could, Mingi paraded back into the main room from the kitchen, pineapple in tow. Yeosang watched as Jongho winded his arm up to smash the innocent fruit. Jongho slammed his fist into the fruit and it split in half, leaving the coffee table a mess and the room is chaos. Everyone was screaming, snatching pieces of the pineapple off the coffee table to eat. Seonghwa looked mortified at the mess in front of him and Yeosang could feel his hand twitching next to him, obviously itching to clean the mess. Yeosang, without even thinking, grabbed Seonghwa’s hand gently, hoping to relax the older.

Jongho eventually sat back, a smug look on his face, though everyone could see him favoring his right hand, the pineapple obviously having had more of an effect on him than he wanted to admit. Jongho spun the bottle, the pineapple juice on the table making it spin even faster. It ended up landing on San. “San, truth or dare?” Jongho questioned, loving the sense of power he got for that moment, even if it was just in a game.

“Truth,” San declared, tightening his grip around Wooyoung slightly. Jongho pouted slightly, San hadn’t picked the answer he had been hoping for.

“Chicken,” Jongho scoffed before asking, “Who has the best ass out of everyone in this room?”

“Easy, Wooyoung. Most of you have flat butts. No offense,” San deadpanned as though he had been reading an oral report about Korean history. He stated it as if it was fact. Yeosang wanted to interject, saying that Wooyoung only looked like he had an ass because he picked the jeans that squeezed both his butt and his thighs meticulously to show off for San, but he held his tongue to not embarrass his dear friend. Poor Wooyoung was beat red, shrinking even smaller into San’s side to hide from the stares as everyone else tried and failed to inconspicuously catch a glance at Wooyoung’s backside.

San spun the bottle and it landed on Yunho, and the game went on. Yunho licked the underside of Mingi’s foot. Hongjoong did a full minute of aegyo. Mingi admitted that he dreamed that Yunho had blue hair and wanted his boyfriend to dye his hair. Seonghwa spoke in satoori, which made Yeosang forget how to breathe for nearly a full minute. Wooyoung admitted he had feelings for someone, refusing to disclose who, even if he was pressed against San in almost every way. Yeosang danced to an EXO song. The game went on as the hours of the night were nearly turning to dawn. Yeosang couldn’t remember a time when he had this much fun in a social setting.

“Wooyoung truth or dare?” Mingi asked. Wooyoung had only picked truth the entire night, it was time.

“Dare,” Yeosang’s friend said, a slight hesitation in his voice.

“Finally. I dare you to text the guy you like and confess to him,” Mingi demanded, crossing his arms. Wooyoung’s eyes went wide in shock and fear as the demand settled. Yeosang could feel the panic radiating off of his friends from across the couch.

“Woah, that might be going a little too far. Wooyoung should confess to this guy on his own time,” Yeosang defended, glaring slightly. He was almost positive that San felt something for Wooyoung, but this was still not the time.

“Dares a dare,” Mingi said. Yeosang was getting frustrated and was about to say something else before Wooyoung interrupted him.

“It’s okay Sangie. It’s time I did it anyway,” Wooyoung confessed, already in the process of grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. The room was silent as Wooyoung typed away on his phone, everyone was holding their breath. Yeosang glanced at San, who was kind enough to move his head away from Wooyoung’s phone, his eyes trained on his own phone.

The sound of the text sending echoed around the room right before another phone went off. San’s phone. San grabbed it quickly, fumbling through his password to get to the text.

“Truth or dare?” he read aloud, looking at Wooyoung confused. “Dare?”

“I dare you to kiss me,” Wooyoung whispered, just loud enough so everyone could hear. San didn’t verbally respond before lunging himself at Wooyoung and connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. Wooyoung seemed surprised by the amount of passion pressing against him but quickly began kissing back with just as much passion.

For the rest of the boys, the warranty of seeing those two finally get together after dancing around it the entire night, wore off quickly and it wasn’t long before Jongho and Mingi on either side of them broke up the pair. Wooyoung could of been a cherry he was blushing do hard, trying to hide his gushing face behind his sweater paws, making San coo at him and cuddle him even closer.

“God damn, fucking finally,” Yunho hollered, cheering for them.

“I say we play a couple more rounds and then call it a night. I also think Yeosang and Wooyoung should just go ahead and sleepover. It’s practically morning anyway,” San reasoned.

“Mhm. That’s why you want Wooyoung to stay over,” Hongjoong teased before quickly dodging a pillow that San threw. Yeosang was smiling, happy for his friend, and excited that Wooyoung’s rants about being alone and just stalking San from afar were over.

“I think it’s San’s turn to spin the bottle since Wooyoung asked him over text,” Seonghwa guessed. He had become more relaxed as the game went on, allowing gravity to pull him into a slumped position against the cushions, still slightly upright due to the pillows behind him. Yeosang had caught himself staring at Seonghwa more than once, loving the way he looked when he was completely free. He was stunning.

San spun the bottle and the grouped watched it warp around the table until it landed on Seonghwa. “Alright Hwa, truth or dare?” San asked, emphasizing the second option. It was obvious which one San wanted Seonghwa to pick, it was just whether or not the eldest was going to give in to his wishes.

“Dare,” Seonghwa succumbed.

“I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room. Except for me and Wooyoung obviously,” San dared. Everyone made a sound of shock, including Yeosang. It had been made obvious throughout the night that everyone in the room was at least bisexual, if not gay. Even so, the game hadn’t dared to venture that direction, staying fairly platonic outside of the couple, or couples now.

Seonghwa looked around as though pondering who fit the criteria for him. Yeosang didn’t dare to meet his eyes, not wanting to watch him kiss someone else. Yeosang knew he had an attractive face, always horrifying Wooyoung that he paired it wish sweats, but all of them were attractive. Yeosang didn’t know where his looks stood in this room’s lineup. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and Yeosang didn’t know what Seonghwa found beautiful.

Yeosang’s inner brooding was interrupted by the gentlest brush of a finger against his chin. Yeosang is hyper aware of the finger as it curls under his chin and softly forces his head to look up. To look up right at Seonghwa. Yeosang couldn’t breathe as Seonghwa slowly leaned in, his breath cascading onto Yeosang’s lips. Yeosang noticed Seonghwa’s tongue peak out and run along his bottom lip, wetting it before it disappears again. Yeosang was waiting for that oh shit moment where Seonghwa will suddenly push him away and whipped around to kiss Hongjoong on the other side of him, leaving Yeosang confused on the other side.

Seonghwa’s lips pressed gently against his own, not moving, as though they were waiting for a response from their dance partner. Yeosang was happy to do so, kissing back. Seonghwa and Yeosang’s kiss was very different from San and Wooyoung’s, Woosan’s was filled with fire and sexual tension that had been building for weeks on end, the dam finally fell and every emotion and perverse thought had been poured into that kiss. San and Wooyoung’s kiss was sloppy, all tongue and cheek, not caring about the motions now that they were finally kissing. Yeosang and Seonghwa’s was full of innocence, that I saw you from across the room and I have been wanting to talk to you, type of innocence. It was clean, no tongue, no teeth; just soft lips moving in sync. What both kisses did have in common was the passion.

After only mere seconds, Seonghwa pulled away, Yeosang unconsciously chasing his lips, not ready to let go. They both opened their eyes, staring at one another, both in shock over what happened. Both wanting the other’s eyes and face to reveal how they felt about the kiss. For a moment, no one spoke. They all just stared at them, before Hongjoong finally spoke up.

“Is the game over? Cause the last two dares made me horny and now I need to go sit on Jongho’s dick before I can get some shut-eye,” Hongjoong announced standing up, his hard-on obvious in his tight sweatpants. He dragged Jongho up and disappeared up the stairs.

“Wait… what?” Yeosang asked after they were out of sight, Hongjoong’s comment finally hitting him.

“Jongho and Hongjoong have been together since freshman year of high school. Some love at first sight shit. Hongjoong wrote a love song and had Jongho sing it for a class assignment before telling him the song was about him. It was cheesy as hell, but it worked,” Yunho explained.

“They make a cute couple,” Wooyoung commented, snuggling into San like he belonged there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Atiny! This is my first Ateez fic, so I hope you enjoy. This is going to have three chapters and the hard stan shit will be there. I also have a longer BTS OT7 fanfic that you can check out. I update that story on Tuesdays and I am going to try and update this story on the next couple of Saturdays, so look forward to those! Please leaves kudos and comments, letting me know what you think. Have a wonderful week and don't forget to vote for Ateez for the MAMA awards! Eight makes one team!!!


End file.
